Untouched
by Hanaciin
Summary: La adolescencia de cualquier chica está definida en 10 palabras; Eriol rebelde, Shaoran Pervertido, Hormonas alocadas y todo en el instituto;Shaoran tendrá que esforzarse si quiere proteger a su querida flor de cerezo. ¿interesante NO?
1. Prólogo

Hey, pequeños, bien Cin -osea Yo - no podía estar sin trabajar en vacaciones y es que creo que he tenido tiempo suficiente como para seguir escribiendo, bien, me da gusto que no hicieran croquetas de pulpo, haha, España merecía ganar, aunque Holanda también jugó muy bien, bueno si dejamos de lado las faltas, etcétera ;D bien chicos espero les guste este nuevo fic, hecho con todo mi corazón para las Fans de SxS :D además, ¡AMO CUANDO ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA SALE DE CHICO MALO COMBINADO CON UNA PERFECTA CONDUCTA LONDINENSE!.  
Dejen un review, por FAVOR, me gustaría saber qué es lo que les gustaría que pasara en esta historia...Por favor, mientras tanto les dejo el prólogo.

* * *

**Untouched.**

Había tres cosas que** no **podías hacer cuando estabas cerca de Hiragizawa Eriol.  
1) No podías mirarlo a los ojos, por que si no, la bandada de cuervos que estaba a su alrededor te acechaban y tu vida en la escuela pasaba de ser mediocre a…un infierno.  
2) Por ningún motivo, ni bajo cualquier circunstancia podías decirle que NO. Si alguien temerario – y a la vez estúpido – hacía aquello, su vida terminaba en ese mismo momento. Primero, todo comenzaba con la horda de chismes que hacían correr el equipo de animadoras del instituto –Sí, las idiotas huecas que, cielos, sus piernas decían que eran ángeles - , después empeoraba con los acechamientos por parte del equipo de fútbol, cuando menos te lo esperabas tú cabeza estaba en los retretes. Era horrible, por lo menos para los peleles de años inferiores, o simplemente para los ilusos que no podían defenderse, en cambio a mí, Eriol, era como un niñito mimado y londinense – por lo menos cuando su padre "Clow"; el director de la escuela estaba cerca – Y claro, como todo "Rey" tenía la bola de súbditos, - incluida mi prima Meiling – . Son más de 10 veces en las que Hiragizawa me pidió que fuésemos amigos, pero mi respuesta siempre fue "No" y no podía hacerme nada, tal vez su padre fuera el director, pero mi madre era Ieran Li, matriarca de la Gran Familia Li en Hong Kong y eso me daba el suficiente poder para alejarme de sus ñoñerías, pero, todo, absolutamente todo, cambió el día que comenzó mi perdición… y mi perdición, es la razón número tres.

* * *

Cabe destacar que en este fic mío, veremos una parte de Shaoran que, muchas descubrimos hace tiempo, cuando el respira, nosotras suspiramos, cuando el susurra, nosotras gritamos, pero más que nada, nos encanta, en fin, veremos sufrir un poco, pero recuerden, este fic no existe sin ustedes , por favor, por favor, ¡DEJEN UN REVIEW! ¿Les mencioné que... Shaoran Li tendrá que alcanzar una estrella del cielo? Si, por que en esta historia el amor está fuera de su alcance, muy lejos, ¿lo logrará? . Depende de los reeviews que dejen.


	2. Cap 1 Presentaciones

Capítulo Uno.  
Presentaciones.

"Li "dijo mordiéndome los labios al mismo tiempo que intentaba jalarme la camisa, esta chica, estaba volviéndome loco, y no en un buen sentido, si no en uno frustrante, horrible y que me fastidiaba.

"Ten más cuidado Rika, no queremos que Terada se entere o ¿sí?" Definitivamente, ser delatado por las marcas de besos de la 'novia' del profesor no era, para nada alentador, sin embargo Rika, era un _affaire_ que me elevaba el ego, y por ello y la adrenalina que me daba cuando sentía al profesor cerca era una motivación. Por alguna razón, Japón era un poco, - pero sólo un poco - , menos desagradable de lo que era hace 1 año. SIP, un año viviendo aquí, por haber desobedecido a madre cuando dije que me negaba a tener una relación con Meiling, ¡qué asco! , ella es como MI hermana, piensa por un segundo esto "¡BESAR A TÚ HERMANA!" a cualquiera lo dejaría petrificado de por vida. Y además, vamos soy UN Hombre HECHO y… ¿derecho? Sonreí maliciosamente ante mi mal chiste, OH, si, yo no soportaría con sólo besar a una chica, jamás, absolutamente NUNCA. Shaoran Li, fue educado para ser un caballero, cuando creciera, bien, eso seré, pero aún me faltan 365 días para que eso pase.

"Syaoran" espetó Rika, a veces su voz era como un pequeño murciélago revoloteando mi cerebro, pero bueno, si hablábamos de voces, Meiling era como un taladro en mi cabeza, y es que, en castigo no sólo había sido enviado a Japón si no que… ¡Meiling venía conmigo!

Justo cuando Rika me tomó de la mano, Hiragizawa llegaba al lugar, lanzándome una mirada de escepticismo y yo me giré, ¿saben cómo me sentía? Bien, les diré, ¿recuerdan el día que Potter* entró a Hogwarts y Draco Malfoy le ofreció su "amistad" y Harry le negó? Bien, sólo me faltan las gafas.

"Vaya, Li, no sabía que te gustaba quitarle las chicas a Terada" estaba a punto de colmar con mi paciencia, no había sido entrenado en artes marciales sólo para afrentar misiones, también para romperle la cara a uno que otro bocaza. Por suerte Rika ya se había marchado – debo admitir que sabe cuando irse -. Eriol podía ser un gran, qué digo gran, un gran y completo idiota, pero sólo con los chicos, ya que, las chicas era otro tema, él era como el caballero de armadura de oro y corcel blanco. Falso. ¿Cierto?

"No te metas, en los asuntos que no te importan" ¿Qué quería? ¿Pensaba que caería en su chantaje barato? Me daba risa. "Chicos, Chicos, siéntense" localicé a Terada entrando en el salón y con ello el parloteo cesó, claro, él sabía aplacar una multitud – nótese el sarcasmo en mis palabras – Él muy ingenuo venía cubriendo a alguien, ¿qué? ¿Acaso era alguna de sus otras novias? "Vamos, ellos no te comerán" Nos lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Yue, Ban, Hiragizawa y a mí, OH vamos Terada, qué infantil, ¿ya la habías apartado? INÚTIL.

Vamos, no me la comeré, por lo menos hasta saber de qué estamos hablando…

Me giré al oír unos murmullos de parte del equipo de animadoras, tonterías como "¡Yeiks! ¡Mira su cabello!" "Es muy gorda" "Definitivamente, es bonita" hasta que oí la chillante voz de Meiling "No es nada, de lo que debamos preocuparnos, ya no" "Vamos Mei" dijo una de sus compinches Naoko, creo, "Yo que tú cuidaba de Eriol, es decir, ¿ya viste cómo la está mirando?" Giré discretamente a ver a Eriol y como se levantaba de su asiento, ¿incluso él caería ante sus encantos? Dios, seguro ella debía ser descendiente de alguna princesa o algo así, desde mi lugar aún no se veía nada absolutamente nada de la chica, Terada se movió un poco y pude observar un cabello castaño claro, parecido al oro, la luz se colaba por la puerta haciendo que su cabeza resplandeciera. Un momento… ¿dónde se sentará? Levanté una ceja, al saber que el único lugar disponible era enfrente de mí… y de pronto ¡mierda! Hiragizawa se levantó para ofrecerle su lugar, es decir, enfrente de enfrente mío… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué demonios estoy pensando tanto en la chica nueva? Es decir, tengo una VIDA, definitivamente, escuchar a Meiling parlotear de todo el instituto me estaba pegando el hábito. ¿Qué haría hoy? Quizá tirarme a ver televisión, pero no, hoy había "pijamada" con las amigas de Meiling, le diré a Yamazaki que asistiré a la carrera de autos. Si, eso haría. ¿Se han preguntado quiénes son mis amigos? Se los diré, Takashi Yamazaki, un idiota muy simpático, su amiga-novia Mihara Chiharu, una chica que definitivamente, no me gustaría tener por novia, Ban Midou, un tipo muy rudo, pero sin duda, tiene el rol del chico soberbio, por otra parte está Gingi Amano, que jaja, si me preguntarán quién es Gingi Amano diría que es un chibi salido de un manga shoujo sin embargo, también es un gran tipo y si lo buscan, lo encuentran. ¡OH cielos! Me olvidaba de Daidouji, si ella es como, la persona que nos mantiene en tierra firme, y la culpable de que siga virgen, ella aleja a las chicas, las asusta, ella dice que está esperando que la persona correcta llegue a mí, pero si sigue así, a los 40 seguiré virgen, y probablemente soltero…

"Hey, Shaoran, despierta" Bien Daidouji, qué oportuna eres, recuérdame darte un premio… bufé en mis adentros, el profesor, era más aburrido que una momia, y eso si cuentas que la momia está en un museo, muerta y Terada está vivo, eso era lo peor del asunto, ¿logran captar mi idea de a b u r r i c i ó n?

"Vamos Daidouji, por lo menos sé discreta quieres, acabas de despertarme a mí también" rugió Ban Midou, sentado atrás de Daidouji. "Li, podrías decirle a Eriol que deje de cortejar a la nueva, sus murmullos son 10 veces peores que los regaños de Chiharu a Yamazaki"

"Oí eso Midou" se defendió Chiharu, ella y Tomoyo debían tener una gran paciencia, siempre nos soportaban y cada uno de nosotros sentíamos una gran empatía por ellas, eran nuestras amigas, hey, vamos no somos trozos de hielo, no como Hiragizawa. Y así pasaron minutos, tan largos, odiaba las clase de Terada, se creía un galán el muy iluso, usando camisas de botones, claro desabotonadas para que se viera parte de su – dizque- pecho varonil.

Reí abruptamente, al ver la cara de Eriol parece que la nueva lo había rechazado, OH cielos, ¿le dijo que NO a Hiragizawa? Esto se iba a poner feo… tapé mis oídos esperando el gran y arrogante discurso de "Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, mi padre es el director de la escuela, y por lo tanto, pienso acostarme con todas".

"¡SEÑOR LI!" Oí gritar al profesor, ¡demonios! Díganme que no hablé en voz alta.

"Si, sí que lo hiciste" dijo Tomoyo, leyendo mi mente, y casi a punto de soltar la carcajada, Eriol me miró hecho una furia, la chica de enfrente se tensó, pude sentirlo, pero hasta ese entonces, no me había visto ni yo a ella, preparé mentalmente mi excusa, pero la oportunidad de quejarme nunca llegó, Terada se había quedado observando a la nueva.

"Li, usted y yo hablaremos, por lo pronto, pueden salir al receso" fiu, jamás pensé que Terada dijera algo más inteligente, escuché su murmullo "Kinomoto, ¿podría venir un segundo? Espere aquí por favor" Y después salió del salón parece, que ese era su primer ataque, trataría de ganarse su confianza, asco, el viejo era un pedófilo en potencia. Ni Hiragizawa, había detenido el ataque. Y aquí vamos de nuevo Shaoran Li, preocupándote por la oveja nueva. Caminé hacia la salida, Gingi ya me daba un palmazo en la cabeza, y yo giré distraídamente, para encontrarme con unas orbes color esmeralda, atónitas y pude ver la coloración en sus mejillas, ella era como, muy, mona, para estar en este instituto, y ahora sería atrapada por las garras de ese… ¡Y a ti qué te importa! Deja de pensar en ello, oh no, no, no , deja de caminar hacia ahí, no, no … Pero mis pies no podían dejar de caminar, llegué hasta ella, y ella bajó la mirada, esta bien, acepto que no me vengo arreglado como Eriol, pero, no estaba tan mal o ¿si?

"Li Shaoran" extendí mi mano hacia ella, como en un movimiento Express, ella la aceptó, sonrojándose un poco más, la sentí temblar, y pensé que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. "Kinomoto, S-sakura" sonrió levemente, y sentí que el aire se había escapado de mis pulmones, está bien, el calor me está afectando el cerebro. "Bien, te aseguro que Terada no es una buena persona, ¿nos vamos?" Sonreí ligeramente, y vi como ella asentía, pero no se movía, genial, o es muda o no entiende, escuché los pasos de Terada, y la tomé de la mano, en dirección contraria a los pasos, ella corría casi a mi nivel, y cuando estuve seguro de que el idiota no se había dado cuenta, percaté su rostro rojo, y que respiraba agitadamente. "¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? O, ¿quizá fueron las animadoras?" Ella giró su cabeza para que nuestros ojos se encontraran en un mortal contacto visual, pareciera que estuviera gritando "¡No lo digas!" Ella se sobresaltó y soltó mi mano. Se ruborizó aún más.

"No, es imposible, a penas llegaste y… ¿ya te amenazaron?" ella bajó la cabeza, y sentí como algo en la coraza de mi alma se resquebrajaba. "Increíble, Meiling se ha pasado, no te preocupes, no es tan mala como parece, sólo cuando se despierta, iuk, parece un zombi, pero no te pasará nada, y si quieres saber algo, aléjate de Terada, cuando menos te lo esperes, él te querrá sobornar" ella rió, y yo sentí una ligera sensación de calidez, en verdad, sentía que hablaba casi solo. "Disculpa, no hablo mucho" ¡Bien! ¡Era algo bueno saber que no era sorda, o muda! "Gracias" concluyó y logré distinguir un dejo de melancolía, ahora que la observaba, ella era hermosa, aunque su ropa dejaba mucho, mucho a la imaginación, verán, en pleno Junio ella utilizaba Jeans, y un jersey blanco, sus ojos eran verdes, y su cabello era castaño claro, más claro que el mío, sus labios eran rojos y carnosos, y su cuerpo era, muy, único.

Definitivamente, esta chica, era especial. "Siento, haberte quitado tu tiempo Li-san" no sé que fue lo que pasó, pero cuando mencionó mi nombre, una canción rodó mi mente 'voy a caer en la tentación de tocar tu piel' Shaoran concéntrate, justo cuando le iba a contestar, Hiragizawa llegó al lado de sus amigos, en posición de entrada triunfal. Se acercó y sentí el ácido gástrico recorrerme todo el estómago y la garganta.

"Sakura Kinomoto, un gusto en conocerte" Sakura se encogió de hombros y retrocedió un paso, específicamente a mi lado, vaya los amigos de Eriol eran tan escalofriantes como él, esta vez ella no caería a su trampa. "Piérdete Tsukishiro, ella no quiere conocerte" escupí las palabras, tal vez Sakura no hablaba mucho, pero cada vez que ella hablaba su voz era melodiosa, y me reconfortaba.

"Sakura, ¿es verdad eso? Él es un gran amigo mío" dijo él, Verán Yue Tsukishiro, era el hermano menor de Yukito Tsukishiro, capitán del equipo de soccer en la universidad. Ella abrió los ojos como plato, casi se le salían de órbita sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, miré de nuevo y de entre todas las personas que pudieron haber sido, tuvo que ser Hiragizawa, ¿por qué ponía esa cara de borrego a medio morir con todas las chicas?¿Quién le dijo que se veía bien?. El largo suspiro que dieron las animadoras me lo hizo saber.

Entre dos animadoras se acercaron a Sakura, y yo me puse enfrente suyo, si a esto le llamaban defender a una chica, podía considerarme el héroe de la historia.

"Vamos, Sakura, no querrás estar a lado de este" dijo Eriol con disgusto "En verdad, es mejor que te alejes de él, él es un pervertido" dijo una de las chicas, para ser preciso una amiga de Meiling que siempre me anduvo rondando y que yo, por un tubo la mande rodando.

Bien, ¿Qué si me importaba lo que Sakura Kinomoto pensara de mí? Hasta hace 10 minutos la respuesta era no, pero en ese pequeño e insignificante lapso de tiempo, cambió mi respuesta, podían decirme brusco, frío, amargo, huraño, seco, pero no pervertido, por lo menos, no con las chicas que no conocía…

Finalmente, ellos se la llevaron, y frustrado, me dirigí con mis amigos, sentí que algo estaba mal el aire se sentía pesado, me tomó dos segundos darme cuenta de un ligero sonido que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, me giré bruscamente "¡DAIDOUJI!" grité y no dudé dos veces en arriesgarme, un cañonazo iba directo a su rostro, lo atrapé entre mis manos y caí de lado al suelo , sobre mis costillas tenía un dolor realmente agudo, pero me valió poco, vi la saña con que había sido mandado, debía recordar que sólo había una persona que había mandado a Hiragizawa al diablo y sobrevivido para contarlo, y esa persona era Tomoyo Daidouji.

Miré a Daidouji a los ojos, sabía que me diría que estaba bien, pero sus ojos no mentían, nunca. "Li, ¿conoces a la chica?" ¿Cuál chica?, me giré, no sin antes percatarme de que estaba muy, muy cerca de Tomoyo, ¿y cuál va siendo mi sorpresa? Era Sakura… pero no venía sola, a su lado venía Hiragizawa, con los ojos más cargados de odio que he visto, en mi vida, ¿celoso? Claro que sí, él estaba celoso y yo feliz, había encontrado la manera de divertirme, durante un buen rato; se dio cuenta de mi sonrisa, e hizo algo que no esperaba, y dentro de mí sabía que tampoco QUERÍA que hiciera…

* * *

waw' este cap, nada más es introducción, ¿mencioné acaso que este fic estará lleno de hormonas? bien, esperen los siguientes capítulos ^^ . gracias a todos por sus opiniones, ¿será mucho si les pido un **review**? por favor. :DD


	3. Cap 2 Shaoran Li

**ADVERTENCIA:  
Oh, cielos creo que esto es algo nuevo, para mí y para mis historias, es la primera vez que escribo un fic con este tono, así que, si son de la idea de que los fic's son de flores, caramelos y que la adolescencia sólo es la etapa donde descubrimos que somos hombres y muujeres y sólo eso, estás a tiempo de retirarte, por que, amigo/a mío/a la adolescencia es la etapa de más atracción, errores, y sobre todo TENTACIONES. El capítulo de hoy sube bastantito de tono y si no estas dispuesto a leer, mejor :) no leas, yo tengo libertad de escribir lo que quiera y TÚ de leer lo que quieras.**

* * *

Capítulo Dos.

¿Saben lo impulsivo /posesivo/estúpido que puedo ser? ¿lo saben? Eso es lo que creen, habían pasado dos largos meses desde que Sakura entró a nuestro Instituto y hace dos meses había visto al idiota de Hiragizawa robarse parte de mí orgullo y no conforme con eso, cómo le rompía el corazón a mi amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji.

Verán… esto fue lo que pasó.

_"Si, si conozco a esa chica, es…" comencé a decir "Sakura" completó ella, ok, esperen, ¿escuché bien? ¿por qué motivo razón o circunstancia me estoy tensando? Definitivamente, necesito un masaje, ¿voluntarias?, oh, oh, aquello se estaba poniendo interesante, pude ver la cara de celos, frustración e ira de Hiragizawa, y los ojos confundidos de Sakura "¿la conoces? Daidouji?" pregunté, de haberlo sabido me hubiera ahorrado muchas cosas, levanté una ceja, no se la pasaría a Tomoyo. "Ella, ella es, hija de Fujikata Kinomoto, la persona que más odia mi mamá" dudó un segundo en sus palabras, ya dejaría esa plática para después, ahora había un show que disfrutar, me acerqué riendo, Eriol, lucía tan furioso, y Sakura, bueno, ella se veía inocente, tenía que alejarla de Hiragizawa si no quería caer en malas, manos, no a menos que fueran en las mías. Y de prontó mi sonrisa se esfumó así sin más, pues Eriol, abrazó a Kinomoto por la cintura y le plantó un beso en los labios, ella se sonrojó al instante, su sangre se aglomeró en sus pómulos mientras a mí, me hervía a más de diez mil grados celsius, y ahí aprendí el significado de esta frase: "Quién ríe al último ríe mejor"._

"Vamos Shaoran, deja de mirarlos" dijo Ban Midou dándome un golpe en la cabeza, cinco malditos días y ella le sonreía tan, dulce, tan, llena de vida, tan... ¡maldita sea!¡maldita sea la hora en que me fije en aquella chica, oh cielos en verdad estaba mal, MUY mal ¿dije eso? estoy equivocado, por lo general, mis gustos son, 90,60,90 pero ella no es nada, ni la mitad. "Estás siendo prejuicioso" dijo Tomoyo, ¡alguien déle una moneda a la chica para que abrá su local de eroteria,esoterica, ¡lo que seá!¡debería ser adivina, o algo así, siempre puede leer mis pensamientos" ¿mencioné acaso que cuando estoy furioso/celoso digo cosas estúpidas? sin pensar en las concecuencias? "¿YO PREJUICIOSO?, Me lo dice la SEÑORITA, NO LE HABLO A KINOMOTO POR QUE MI MADRE ODIA A SU PADRE" Tomoyo abrió los ojos como plato, y después tartamudeó sus ojos se cristalizaron, y me sentía la peor bestia de 16 años sobre el planeta, "¡TÚ NO ENTENDES NADA!" gritó, llamado la atención de todos, y lo peor de todo, es que dos segundos después sentí un dolor en mi estómago, en mi cara, en mis brazos, había sido tan pronto que no vi quién me estaba dando la golpiza de mi vida, me dolía, pero no solo eran los golpes de los cuales no podiía ni quería defenderme, si no que habia herido a Tomoyo, y eso era lo que más me hería. "¡B-BASTA!" gritó una voz que para mí, ya se escuchaaba muy, muy lejana , yo estaba a punto de dejar mi conciencia, pero sin embargo me reconfortaba.

Desperté deseando no ser Shaoran Li, desperté queriendo ser el sol, para iluminar el camino de aquél angel que cuidaba mis sueños, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para yo soñar con la criatura más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto, en mi sueño, el angel deciia que todo era su culpa, y yo le decía que no se preocupara, no había sido su culpa, asi habían sucedido las cosas, en mi sueño, mi hermosa angel se acercaba a mis labios y susurraba que me deseaba... ¡Wait, just a fucking minute! Abrí los ojos, y me topé con una sorpresa MUY desagraable aquella ensoñación no sólo me había causado una sonrisa, si no... "¡SHAORAN LI!" gritó la enfermera obviamente sorprendida, y sonrojada, no tenía más de 21 años, y a mí me gustaba el peligro y eso incluía sus curvas peligrosas, y sus ojos azules me levanté, no me importaba lo que ella pudiese pensar, me acerqué dejando de lado mi sueño, esta era una de mis fantasías, claro que no la había cumplido por dos razónes 1) Esta enfermera era NUEVA, la otra era una señora de 50 años con 50 kilos demás ¿nada alentador verdad? 2) Tomoyo siempre lo había impedido - el que yo anduviera de calenturiento -... Tomoyo...me sentí mal, pero eso no apagó el fuego que había en mí, me volví a acercar, ella retrocedió un poco, sonreí, oh si, prefería a las castañas pero, ¿quién dijo que las fantasías se cumplen como uno quiere? Ella retrocedía más y más y me dió tiempo para llevar a cabo otra de mis fantasías, acorralar una chica contra la pared, ho ho, si, tomé sus muñecas , ella puso una leve resitencia, pero no tardó en ceder, parecía que en nuestro contacto, mi _amiguito_, no era el único entusiasmado, ella se pegaba más a mí, como un niño en verano que busca la sensación de refrescarse ante un aire acondicionado oh, si yo era el aire acondicionado, pero sólo estaba subiendo la temperatura, besé su cuello mientras intentaba deshacerme de algo que a ella le estorbaba para rodearme con sus - bien definidas - piernas, desabroche el botón de la modesta falda, y la deslicé hacia abajo, acariciando TODA sus piernas, dejando una leve caricia en lo que sería mi tarea en los próximos minutos, regresé a su cuello, y a sus labios, ella mordió mis labios, sólo para aplacar el placer y las ganas que tenía de cumplir esta fantasía, metí mis manos dentro de su blusa, sintiendo como ella se estremecía ante el contacto, sonreí para ese momento, yo estaba más más que excitado y el hecho de que ella rodeara mi cadera con sus piernas y su ligera braga me alentaba a seguir, y es que ella, daba embestidas, como si yo ya hubiese hecho algo, que digo hecho, si no colocado 'algo' , deseoso por sentir aquello, besé su boca, de nuevo exigiendo más, no era justo que sólo ella disfrutara, y tal como si leyera mi mente, ella rompió mi camisa, arañando ligeramente mi espalda, que freak, ella tenía complejo de gato, pero después dejó de rodearme con sus piernas, y se separó de mí , de nuetro beso, bajó su cabeza peligrosamente, para hallarme con la sorpresa de que se desaría del pantalón con su boca. Abri los ojos exaltado, pude sentir como la fresca brisa de la enfermería tocaba la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo y no sólo era el viento, no contaba con mi boxer, y eso me asustó, pensé que ella ... se había arrepentido, intentó rodear mi cadera - ya desnuda - peroo ella seguía con su braga, pensé que sería justo que ambos anduviéramos sin nada, pero cuando bajé mis manos para deshacerme de aquella diminuta y odiosa prenda, ella dijo que queria probar algo, así que la dejé que me rodeara con sus largas y morenas piernas y ella comenzó a moverse de una manera tan, tan provocativa, le mandé una mirada lasciva, no podía resistir más, mi amigo y yo ya no aguántabamos, incluso sentía que la cosa se había vuelto algo húmeda, oh no, oh si, me contesté a mi mismo mirando lo que pasaba, ella río,y me dedicó una última embestida, aún con ropa podía sentir la adrenalina el peligro, la excitación,mi testosterona, todo yo exigía darme y darle más. Al darme la última embestida, la sujeté muy fuerte y la pegué a la pared, tal vez era sólo un juego para ella, por que de lo contrario se habría quitado la braga cuando yo se lo pedí, pero le iba a enseñar que con Shaoran Li no se jugaba, me moví, me moví suave, rápido furioso, y escuché varios gemidos de parte de ella que eran como música a mis oídos, "Hazme tuya " sonreí incrédulo "¿En serio?" pregunté, pero entonces ella me pateó la entrepierna, se carcajeó "¡NO! niñito tonto, creíste que te dejaría?" el mundo se me cayó a pedazos, me alejé de ella, "Sólo fui contratada por una hora, y para hacer esto" ella se agachó a la altura de las circunstancias , y pensé que haría algo, y si lo hizo, tomó su ropa, se la colocó y ante mi confusión, no pude hacer nada hasta que... escuché unas carcajadas sonoras, ante aquel sonido, ella tomó mi ropa, y salió corriendo, dejándome ahí, desnudo, solo y en las peores condiciones, hasta que escuché su gritó de alarma falso "¡Auxilio, hay un pervertido en la enfermería!" lo decía en tono de aflijida, como si yo la hubiera tratado de violar o algo así, abrí la puerta, me valía un demonio que estuviera desnudo, no me avergonzaba de mi cuerpo, y así me aventuré, abrí la puerta y vi la cara de Hiragizawa roja, roja eufórica, burlándose de mí.Quize soltar un golpe, a su rostro, lo juro pero hubo algo que me dejó en shock total, dos miradas, escépticas. llenas de sentimientos opuestos; vergüenza y decepción, tristeza e ira, todas las emociones, en dos miradas, ¡no,no no no puede ser! Sakura me miraba perpleja, a los ojos, pero después volvió la vista, mierda, ahora sí, creería que era un maldito pervertido, pero la otra mirada, no era más que Tomoyo Daidouji al lado de Eriol. "Li, espero que aprendas a que a una dama no se le hace llorar" maldigo el maldito día del maldito mes que nací, la maldita hora, ¿quién demonios entendía a Hiragizawa?¿HACERLA LLORAR? ¿Quién fue el idiota que besó a sakura frente a Tomoyo? "¿Te quedará callada?" escupí las palabras con un rastro de veneno, ella no contestó sólo se fue caminando con la gracia de una chica inocente, pero no, ella, ella de seguro sabía lo de la enfermera, y no había intentado detenerla, y Sakura, ¡Por qué demonios me importaba lo que ella pudiera opinar? ¡Ella, la enfermera, fue contratada por eriol! Hijo de... "XIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOLAANG LI" gritó una voz acercándose,estaba frito, Meiling le diría todo a Madre, y Eriol podía hacer que me expulsaran. Estaba jodido, bien jodido y el estado de mi cuerpo no ayudaba. "Sakura" traté de llamarla, pero era inútil, no sé si no me contestaba por que estaba furiosa, o por que no quería verme así... miré hacia abajo y me sentí orgulloso, aunque mi orgullo sería al hoyo cuando escuché aquella palabra que no estaba en mi vocabulario, ya que, yo jamás, en toda MI VIDA, había escuchado la palabra "SUSPENDIDO"

Definitivamente, mi vida estaba llena de cosas que NO esperaba y mucho menos que NO quería, media escuela me había visto desnudo, pero que Sakura me viera desnudo, hizo que en mi pecho se formara un vacío amargoso, y quería remediar la situación, yo había hablado con ella pocas veces, pero ella me entendía, al menos eso creía, yo no quería, que ella cayera en las garras de Eriol,pero por primera vez en mi vida me pregunté, si al librarla de él, no la estaría llevando a una bestia peor; Yo.

Tal vez no podría liberarla de mi, o de mis miradas lascivas, o de mi alto nivel de testosterona, pero ahora estaba solo, y no permitiría que la dañaran por que ella era pura, y yo solo escoria, Tomoyo ya no estaría de mi parte, y Eriol aprovecharía aquello... Sólo esperaba que algún día mis amigos fueran felices, aunque no supieran lo que yo iba a hacer, por más estúpido que yo fuera, no dejaría que Sakura fuera herida; ya sabes, si no puedes con tú enemigo, únetele... y yo, me sentía más el enemigo que yo mmismo. ¿cuándo había dejado de ser shaoran LI? para convertirme en el pervertido casi violado por una prostituta...

continuará...

* * *

OK, OK ,HACE Calor, aunque sé que me matarán, por que, a Shaoran casi lo viola una prostituta, :) Y luego la muy bitch se agarra diciendo que el es un pervertido, bien ;) SE QUE QUERRÁN matarke por que aún no pongo qué paso con Erio y con Tomoyo pero eso lo sabrán después de que Yo vuelva de la playita, no quise dejarlos esperando mucho, nos vemos hasta el jueves ^^ & espero SUS REVIEW'S por favor, quiero que alguien me diga que no se vió demasiado VULGAR o si le faltó intensidad, o algo , por favor u.ü dee roddillas les pidooo aaaawwwwww ¿saben quién es cuautemoc BLANCO? jugador de la selección mexicana? pues que creen? el muy patróon se vendraá a jugar futbool , en mi equipo local, osea, a la trica fresera |¬¬ qué le ocurre. X) BIEN, A'w, sobre Ban Midou y Gingi, ¿han visto GetBACKERs? quize que los amigos de Shaoran tuvieran un toque de galanes misteriosoos :DDDDDD

**ME VOY DE VACACIONES 6 DÍAS,. quiero SUS OPINIONES ya sea en inbox on en REVIEW :DD por favor, a veces me deprime que el número de hit's sea el número de review's ****multiplicado por mil u.u **

**POR FAVOR DÉJAME UN REVIEW'  
****POR FAVOR DÉJAME UN REVIEW'  
****POR FAVOR DÉJAME UN REVIEW'  
**


	4. Cap 3 Eriol's Girl?

' gracias muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, :DD saben que siemmpre respondo los reviews e inbox :D gracias por sus deseos :D pff, me quemé demasiado en la playa y mañana saldré de vagaa Ö por todo mi estado (L) :D waaaaaaaaaaaaaaau, bien , estoy feliz, :) espero les guste el cap, que es para que entiendan algunas cosas, pff, hormona's party next cap :DD ESPEROOO SUS REVIEWS :DD por favor (L)

* * *

Capìtulo 3.

Viernes 30 de Marzo.

Li Shaoran POV  
"Suspendido no es una palabra que vaya contigo Li" dijo Eriol sonriendo sarcástico "No esperaba que te suspendieran, no, de hecho, no lo harán" continuó diciendo.¿ Acaso estaba escuchando bien? "¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté, ¿recuerdan lo que había dicho de que trataría de alejar a Kinomoto de Eriol? y que tal vez, me dejaría vencer en la batalla campal de mi orgullo? bien, empiezo a pensar que eso pasará cuando el infierno se congele, oh oh, tengo frío, eso es mala señal. "Mi padre, piensa que eres un gran amigo mío, por ello no te suspenderá, además de que misteriosamente...la enfermera resultó no trabajar aquí, jah" no sé por que no me molestaron sus palabras, Hiragizawa no era así. Sentí dos miradas clavadas en mí nuca, si las miradas fueran pistolas, yo estaría más muerto que los peces del atún. Ban Midou y Gingi Amano, me azotaban con su mirada despectiva, Eriol dió una palmada a mí hombro y susurró unas palabras que sólo yo pude escuchar "Aún podemos ser amigos Li, piénsalo" Y con todo el drama del día, la campana sonó, salí disparado hacia la calle, di unos saltos por las copas de los árboles y en unos minutos ya estaba en mi casa, esperando con ansias que llegara la noche, pero que el día jamás se presentara.

Sakura POV

"Sakura" escuché una voz llamarme, me giré y no pude evitar sonreír "Li" contesté sin más, Li Shaoran fue de las dos únicas personas que fueron amables conmigo, él y... Eriol, ¿cómo es que dos personas tan diferentes pudiesen tener actitudes tan parecidos? "¿Irás a la biblioteca tú sola?¿No sabías lo que ocurrió?" me sorprendí, ocasionalmente shaoran y yo sólo hablábamos muy poco, nunca podía estar más de 5 minutos con él o de lo contrario las animadoras, Meiling, las chicas del equipo de soccer , las inteligentes, las de preparatoria, casi todas las chicas del instituto me querían arrancar la cabeza... Pero, hoy, hoy sería diferente, tendría el valor de dejar las opiniones de los demás atrás, de ser introvertida, sé que mamá, estaría orgullosa de mí en este momento. Shaoran levantó una ceja y sonrío "¿Sakura? ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás un poco despistada el día de hoy" reí un poco más, y comencé a caminar lento, el siguió mi paso, sentí como una brisa se colaba por la ventana, los cerezos florecían afuera, y aunque estaba hablando con el únicochico que he visto desnudo en mi vida, podía controlar a mi mente, y alejarla de aquella imagen que acaparó mi mente durante las últimas 2 semanas. Tal vez desde ese día, habíamos hablado más, el pobre chico se disculpó y aunque reí un poco con el recuerdo, le dije que no había problema, después de todo ¿quién en su sano juicio se hubiera enojado?.

"Supongo que es algo en el viento" respondí, miré fijamente las flores de cerezo, y bajo aquél árbol vi una chica de cabello azabache y ojos amatistas, Tomoyo pensé con dolor, era triste saber cuanto odio tenía su familia contra la mía, me dolía por que yo sabía que ella era una muy buena persona. "No lo creo" dijo Shaoran refunfuñando "Bien...he estado evadiendo esto durante mucho, mucho tiempo Kinomoto" me asusté ¿qué tenía que decirme Shaoran Li? "¿Y eso es?" pregunté, me sentía tan bien cuando estaba a su lado, y cuando lo vi acercarse tanto, sentí que el mundo temblaba...ó sólo eran mis piernas que ante él temblaban como gelatina?.

"Y-yo... quiero... conocerte Sakura Kinomoto" su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío, que fue un arrebato de locura alejarme de él, me había sorprendido aquella frase,¿conocerme?. Extendí la mano, sonriendo y el sonrió pero no la aceptó, puse un rostro de ofendida, y el volvió a reír "¿Qué te parece si salimos?" Recapitulé un poco, sonreí como boba, y antes de darme cuenta su brazo rodeaba mi cintura y caminábamos juntos. ¿Dónde había quedado el Shaoran azorado? o ¿Dónde quedó Sakura Kinomoto? y más que nada, ¿por qué estoy asintiendo con la cabeza?.

Shaoran POV

¡Bien! puedo confesar que estaba nervioso al pedirle que saliera conmigo, pero, cuando ella aceptó no pude evitar rodear su pequeña cintura con mi brazo, y no me importaban las miradas, ni siquiera si Meiling me quería ahorcar, sólo pude ver la mirada de Eriol, no sabía con qué intenciones, pero disfruté de estar al lado de Sakura. cómo siempre lo hacía.

"Li" dijo ella tímidamente "Hooooeeee, esta es mi clase" continuó, yo la solté y susurré en su oído "Nos vemos el domingo" ella abrió los ojos como plato, y trató de decir algo que sonaba como "P-pero..." no la dejé continuar ... sellé sus palabras con un tímido beso en los labios. y ante su sonrojo, salí disparado, antes de recibir alguna negativa por respuesta. Oh, si, hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía así. Pero, ahora tenía un asunto que resolver. y ese asunto tenía un par de ojos amatistas.

Caminé a la sala de música, una leve melodía sonaba, pero no era el piano, el violonchelo, el violín, o cualquier instrumento, era una grabadora... me acerqué más y escuché unas voces. "Daidouji, sabes que no puedes ignorarme así" era la voz de Hiragizawa, mi cabeza comenzó a pensar demasiadas cosas, ¿Tomoyo aún no lo había golpeado? algo aandaba muy mal. "Suéltame Eriol, y-yo no p-puedo estar a tú lado" dijo la voz apagada de Tomoyo, después escuché un golpe hueco, y unas maldiciones por parte de Eriol Hiragizawa "¿Por qué?" dijo con voz afligida el chico que durante varios meses fue para mí, peor que una espinilla en el trasero. "Por que...yo..." pero tomoyo no pudo continuar, escuché pasos a mis espaldas, y cuando giré me encontré con la cara roja de coraje de Meiling "SHAORAN LI" gritó, sobresaltando a Eriol y Tomoyo quiénes salieron del salón, sin dirigirse la mirada. "ME DIRÁS POR QUÉ ABRAZABAS A LA CHICA DE ERIOL?" Tomoyo se detuvo ante aquel comentario, al igual que yo, pude sentir una carga de 10000 volteos recorrer mi cuerpo. ¿Sakura era la chica de Eriol? pero mis preguntas no pudieron ser resueltas, Daidouji salió corriendo, y Eriol al tratar de alcanzarla recibió un buen golpe en el rostro.

Meiling, abrió los ojos, cambió su seño, y estaba dispuesta a ir a golpear a Daidouji, pero Eriol la detuvo, "Déjala, tiene toda la razón al golpearme" dijo Eriol, con la cabeza baja, vi cómo apretó la mandívula y cerró los puños y después se dirigió a mí... "¿Kinomoto? ¿Tú?" Rió, yo sentí hervir la sangre, y salí en dirección que Tomoyo se había marchado... estaba dispuesto a arreglar las cosas con ella, no permitiría que Eriol rompiese aquella amistad.

"Tomoyo" dije suavemente, no quería lastimarla con mi tono frío, ella estaba sentada bajo el árbol de cerezo de la escuela, giró hacia mí, con su cara llena de lágrimas, sus ojos ligeramente rojos y entre sus manos estrangulaba un pañuelo de seda. "Vete de aquí Li, Kinomoto parece ser alguien que depende de tí" soltó ácidamente, fruncí el cejo, pero no me fui, me senté a su lado. "¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta Daidouji?" ella sonrió falsamente "Shaoran, me molesta... que mi familia odie a la de ella, que no pueda ser su amiga, y que tenga que odiarla para poder sacarla de mi vida, me molesta que tú me hayas cambiado por ella, me molesta que Eri..." pero no quizó continuar, solamente se limitó a cerrar los ojos para que un par de lágrimas salieran, me dolía verla así, ella había sido mi pilar cuando mi padre murió, cuando Meiling armó un complót en mi contra, habíamos pasado por muchas cosas como para dejar de ser amigos. "Tomoyo, suenas como si estubieras celosa, pero...¿te digo algo?" ella abrió los ojos, la luz de sus ojos temblaba como si estuviera nerviosa "Eres mi mejor amiga" proseguí, y la abrazé, besé su frente, y dejé que llorara en mi hombro, pude haber estado así por horas, días, e incluso semanas y meses, pero algo en mí, decía que esto me iba a traer un poco de problemas, pero no me importaba. Tomoyo me necesitaba y yo estaría ahí.

"Li, ¿ya probaste lo que es ser amigo de Hiragizawa? o de plano ya nos remplazaste?" dijo Ban, mientras comía un emparedado. "Idiota, no los cambiaría, no por menos que Hayley Williams, o algo así" reímos, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ellos, pero sabía que por más tiempo que pasáramos sin hablarnos nuestra amistad seguiría intacta, eso era uno de los puntos buenos de esta amistad. "¿Te enteraste de la fiesta de mañana?" reí, claro que sabía de esa fiesta, Meiling la estaba organizando desde hace 3 días. "Si, ¿irán?" pregunté, mientras alguien cuchicheaba a mis espaldas... me giré, y de pronto, sentí cómo toda la sangre de MI cuerpo se concentraba en una parte en específica, y no eran mis mejillas...

Hay visiones que pueden dejarte sin palabras, pero, que aquella visión lograra...bueno, ya saben... emocionarme de más, no podía pasarse por alto...

* * *

Waaa, capítulo eequiiissh :) bueno, ow, saben? quería que en esta historia sakurita fuera como que muy introvertida, pero ,no me gustó, además, sus reviews me sirvieron mucho para ver como iba la historia y demás, siguiente capítulo jujuu, ni se imaginan... una casa gigante por supuesto de los Li's, sin supervisión , alcohol, música, sakura...& shaoran Li con las hormonas... :DD bien , en el próximo capítulo veremos , qué pasó exactamente con Eriol y Tomoyo, pff haber, haber ¿alguien puede adivinar, o decir que es lo que pudo haber pasado? eh eh? :D así como que si tieneeen idea, y yo les digoo si si :D joooojoo :D ya ps :DD espero les haya gustado, como verán, aquí sakura se decidió por fin a que, luchará por pasar más tiempo con Shaoran, así mismo él la invitó a salir, y aw' TOomoyoo y shaoran son bff's de nuevooo :DDD hay una frase que me inquieta..."¿La chica de eriol? a que se refirió Meiling?pff todoo estoo en el próximo capítulo.

**TÚ REVIEW,SIRVE PARA DARME CUENTA DE QUÉ ES EL FIC NECESITA,LO QUE DEBE MEJORAR,Y LO QUE PUEDE CONTINUAR EN VERDAD, TÚ REVIEW ES DEMASIADO PARA MI.  
**

**TÚ REVIEW,SIRVE PARA DARME CUENTA DE QUÉ ES EL FIC NECESITA,LO QUE DEBE MEJORAR,Y LO QUE PUEDE CONTINUAR EN VERDAD, TÚ REVIEW ES DEMASIADO PARA MI.  
**

**TÚ REVIEW,SIRVE PARA DARME CUENTA DE QUÉ ES EL FIC NECESITA,LO QUE DEBE MEJORAR,Y LO QUE PUEDE CONTINUAR EN VERDAD, TÚ REVIEW ES DEMASIADO PARA MI.  
**


	5. Cap 4 Ojos esmeraldas

**Capítulo 4. "Ojos esmeralda"**

**C**on la sangre aglomerada en mi rostro, bajé la vista, había visto una diosa agacharse muy, pero digo MUY sexy para recoger unos papeles, la pequeña falda le llegaba justo a la gloria y ni yo, Ban o Gingi pudimos evitar silbarle, ella se levantó de un sólo tirón y nos miró furiosa, le sonreí y me acerqué a ella

"Shaoran Li" dije extendiendo la mano.

Ella me miró de arriba abajo y yo pude verla claramente, y no sólo sus caderas. Era exactamente como una chica de revista masculina, era pelirroja, su piel era blanca, y se veía tersa, sus ojos eran azules y largas pestañas los enmarcaban, se mordía sus labios y junto a ellos existía un pequeño lunar, me sentí agobiado, sus ojos me carcomían y aquella sensación me volvía loco.

"Ookami Ri" dijo ella aceptando mi mano y sujetó mi cadera.

"Eso fue raro" pensé para mí mismo, inconscientemente me hice a un lado, en cierta forma ella era muy atractiva, pero yo había quedado prendado de unos ojos esmeraldas y no podía quitarme la imagen de Sakura aceptando mi cita. Ban y Gingi se acercaron, con mirada escéptica hacia mí, pero reí y me despedí de la chica, ella me miró con desdén, pude sentirlo, y aunque era una chica linda, no podía comparar eso, con lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Kinomoto.

Regresé a la última hora de clases, teníamos un profesor que no servía para nada y no me importó escabullirme a los jardines buscando algo como distracción, al llegar ahí vi a la chica pelirroja de hacía un rato, sentada en la fuente del instituto, cruzaba la pierna y chupaba una paleta, quise alejarme, pero había algo en ella que me hacía mirarla más, de pronto sentí unas manos tras de mí, recargadas en mi espalda, e intentando hacer un esfuerzo por alcanzar mis orejas.

"¿Qué observas Li?" reconocí esa voz al instante, era Tomoyo, fruncí el cejo, y me giré a ella.

"Esa chica" señalé discretamente al jardín "la conocimos hace un rato y me sujetó la cadera" terminé con un suspiro pesado, al decir eso Tomoyo levantó una ceja.

"Viene hacia acá" susurró ella._ Dios, por favor, que no se acerque más_... pensé

"Ayúdame Daidouji" supliqué, Tomoyo me miró sorprendida y asintió con una gotita en la cabeza.

"De acuerdo" asintió Daidouji pf pensé que sería más difícil. Tomoyo sujetó mi mano, y yo puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, la pegué a mí, y su mentón estaba recargado en mi pecho, con su cabeza hacia arriba y yo con la vista clavada en sus ojos amatistas, un escalofrío atacó mi cuerpo, la idea de alejarme de la pelirroja cuanto antes, sonó tan tentadora que mi cabeza comenzó a crear un pequeño plan de cómo me la sacaría de encima, y fue justo entonces que mis labios aprisionaban a los de Tomoyo en un beso... ¿realmente no era un beso ...verdad? Tomoyo era mi mejor amiga, además la única en quien pensaba era en la introvertida de Kinomoto y eso sí que era raro. Cuando me di cuenta, la pelirroja había pasado frente a nosotros con cara de furia, sonreí para mis adentros y noté que aún seguía en el "beso", intenté separarme, me faltaba el aire, pero Tomoyo seguía moviéndose, jugando con mis labios y acariciando mi espalda. Sentí un hueco en el pecho, como una puñalada, algo raro, me estaba pasando. Ella se quitó bruscamente al ver mi reacción, no era para menos, yo tenía los labios tan rojos, como si hubiese tomado un raspado de frutillas rojas, y mis ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas... Tomoyo Daidouji, ¡qué estábamos haciendo!...

"H-hey, Li, ni te emociones, sólo fue un...una actuación" dijo ella y yo pude sentir la libertad de respirar de nuevo. Por un momento pensé que... olvídenlo.

"Gracias, Tomoyo, te debo una" sonreí ampliamente y salimos del lugar, el día de hoy la acompañaría a su casa.

Caminamos a paso lento, platicando acerca de nuestro pasado, de lo que era el presente para cada uno, y lo que probablemente nos depararía el futuro. Tomoyo era asombrosa, pero por más que ella intentara ocultar sus sentimientos, ya sea de odio o amor, hacia Hiiragizawa, no podría ignorarlos por siempre, tarde o temprano tendría que afrontarlo, y ese día yo estaría tras bastidores, por así decirlo, esperando para apoyarla.

"¿Irás a la fiesta?" solté sin más una vez que llegamos a la entrada de su casa, miré mis zapatos, en ese momento, tenía un pequeño insecto, que subía sin vergüenza por ellos, lo pisé, tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta, pero, al regresar mi vista hacia su rostro noté que estaba sonrojada, sonreí, era divertido verla así.

"Si, supongo, pero... mantén alejado a Eriol, o..." pero antes de que ella continuara, yo contesté: "ó...te lo terminarás comiendo a besos" ´solté una carcajada y recibí un pisotón, ahora ella rió, me despedí...ahora iba a ninguna parte, ni loco podría ir a mi casa, seguramente Meiling estaría redecorando mi habitación, así que llegar a mi casa no era una opción.

Y aquí me encontraba, caminando por el viejo parque del Rey Pingüino, donde los niños se perdían, o lloraban, o el lugar donde las travesuras y aventuras de los pequeños se vivían día a día, sin preocupaciones, pero, me estaba preguntando a mí mismo ¿por qué estaba así? ¿Por qué estaba preocupado? La historia de mi vida, estaba siendo revoltosa, caótica y no entendible, quería dar un flash back, a todo lo que me pasaba, desde que Kinomoto entró a mi vida, desde que Eriol Hiiragizawa pasó a ser de mi enemigo número uno a alguien a quien toleraba... ¿Cómo pasó todo? y peor aún ¿dónde estaba mi verdadero yo cuando esto sucedía? Mientras caminaba, pensé que la fiesta sería un asco, por lo menos para mí, no quería tener una bola de chicas amontonadas por babearme encima o algo así, yo quería conocer más a Kinomoto, y no podía esperar hasta el sábado, además, era viernes por la tarde... así que caminé, y caminé.

Bien, aquí estás Shaoran Li, enfrente de su puerta, tal vez ella piense que eres un pervertido/acosador/psicópata por saber su dirección, pero, era inevitable no saberla, los chicos tenemos como un directorio... sonreí macabramente, y antes de tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió, me asusté un poco, pero al ver la cara de la persona que había atendido, me sentí como si estuviera a punto de ser degollado.

"¿S-se encuentra Kinomoto-san?" pregunté intimidado, probablemente medía 20 cm más que yo, era fornido, y aunque yo sabía artes marciales, no dudaría ni un segundo a que él podía darme una buena paliza.

"Él está dando una cátedra ahora mismo" dijo sin prestarme mucha atención, había algo en su rostro, que me estremecía, yo sentía como si me estuviera interrogando, aún sin que hablara.

"No...No me refería a 'él' Kinomoto-san" dije lentamente, suspiré y continué "sino a Sakura-chan" él hombre frente a mí puso una cara de odio, y me sentí irritado, Shaoran Li no se deja intimidar por nadie...NO señor.

"Ella no está, y si no te vas ahora mismo yo..." ok, tiempo de irme... pero entonces escuché los pasos de alguien acercándose, cabe destacar que siempre he tenido buen oído.

"Hermano... ¿quién era?... "dijo Sakura, asomándose por la puerta, sus ojos parecían salirse de órbita, y yo hice una pequeña mueca, su monstruoso hermano se retiró, no sin antes darme una mirada de odio certero y de advertencia, a lo que respondí saludando a Sakura con un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojó, pero no podía evitarlo.

"L-lo siento Li-kun, mi hermano nunca es así, no sé por qué te trató así" dijo ella apenada, yo sonreí, paseándome de un lado a otro dentro de la pequeña entrada de su casa.

"No te preocupes, Kinomoto, si no te incomoda, ¿acaso acostumbras usar pijama los viernes por la tarde?" reí un poco, se veía muy cómica, su atuendo constaba de unos hermosos y nada sexys pantalones de franela estampados con hermosos conejitos y zanahorias, seguidos por un blusón blanco con el mismo estampado y el cabello atado en dos coletas, oh, y por si fuera poco... ¡llevaba puestas unas pequeñas gafas de lectura! "Sakura, tengo unas ganas tremendas de hacer algo" dije serio, ella se asustó, se tapó la cara con las manos y yo seguí hablando. "Y lo voy a conseguir" comencé acercándome a ella, susurré unas cosas en su oído derecho, y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver al hermano atacado de los celos, y la furia descontrolada, pero sabía que no podía hacerme nada, no enfrente de ella.

"L-Li Kun" tartamudeó Sakura, sentía cómo su respiración se iba agitando más y más, metí mi mano a mi bolsillo, agarré lo que estaba buscando y sin más, dije: "Sonríe" tomé más de 2 fotos con mi celular, y ella sólo atinó a decir "¡Oye!" me sentí tan feliz, tan bien, y sobre todo, tenía una mirada de idiota enamorado, recargada con ternura, Sakura era una chica tan inocente, y yo me sentía el lobo feroz a su lado.

"¿Puedo llamarte Sakura?" pregunté, creo que inconscientemente quería saber que ella confiaba en mí, lo suficiente para llamarla por su nombre.

"Sólo si yo puedo decirte Shaoran" sonrió perspicaz, y yo asentí, extendí mi mano, y al hacerlo recordé las imágenes de esta mañana, la pelirroja, el beso con Tomoyo, y los colores se me subieron a la cara. "¿Li-kun?" ella se puso de puntitas, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos esmeraldas, y podría jurar que tenía un letrero de 'cómeme viva'.

También había una cosa que debía arreglar, y su nombre era Rika, no podría estar con Sakura si Rika estaba de por medio, ella o la despampanante pelirroja del día de hoy.

"Lo siento Sakura, sólo, estaba pensando, ¿quieres ir a caminar?" pregunté ansioso, como un niño que pide permiso para ir al circo con sus amigos.

"¡Si será fantástico!¡Hoeee! sólo tendré que cambiarme" dijo ella con entusiasmo, Sakura era única, y ahora me sentía mejor porque pensaba que Eriol la había sacado de su campo visual…pero que equivocado estaba.

"A mí me gustaba tu pijama" susurré para mí mismo una vez que dio vuelta para cambiarse, preferí quedarme afuera donde estaba lejos de su hermano, pero de un momento a otro, éste ya estaba tras de mí.

"Le haces algo, y te mato ¿oíste?" dijo con furia, y yo tuve que asentir sin dudarlo, este chico daba miedo.

Además… ¿tanto se notaba cuánto me gustaba Sakura Kinomoto?

Llevaba diez minutos esperando a que Sakura bajara, y cuando lo hizo estaba hermosa, usaba unos jeans y una blusa de algodón color blanco, y amarró su cabello en una larga trenza, se veía tan natural y hermosa; sí, esa era Sakura, hermosa y natural.

Caminamos hasta el parque pingüino, donde nos sentamos en los columpios, y compramos helado, ella me platicó acerca de su familia, de su mamá, y por un segundo vi como sus ojos llenos de vida se cristalizaron, pero aguantó las lágrimas, ante esto yo la atraje hacia mí, abrazándola, no me gustaba verla llorar, deseaba NUNCA hacerlo, y si ella lloraba yo haría lo que fuera necesario para que ella volviera a sonreír, Sakura era tan inocente y pura, que quería protegerla del mundo tan podrido donde vivíamos, y si eso significaba que el gran rebelde Shaoran Li, dejaría su lado malo y sería mejor, por ella.

"Sakura" pronuncié lentamente su nombre, quería que ella se pusiera nerviosa, no sé, me daba por hacerlo.

"¿Si?" Dijo ella un poco sonrojada, ella bajó la vista al piso y yo levanté su mentón, e hice que me mirara a los ojos, sus orbes esmeraldas lucían cada vez más hermosas, me acerqué a sus labios, y susurré "me gustas" ella eliminó la distancia entre nosotros, y pude sentir como sus pequeños labios jugaban con los míos, mis manos acariciaban su cintura y sus brazos correspondían alrededor de mi cuello, era un beso tierno, pero a la vez me incitaba más y más en caer en la tentación, besé su cuello, y ella dijo algo, que no alcancé a distinguir, pero sus gritos ser fueron haciendo más, y más legibles, supe que era mi nombre, pero, cuando lo supe, sus labios se habían ido, de hecho, toda ella, y en su lugar había, un… perro…

"¡Shaoran-Kun!¡Estás bien!" gritó ella, un momento, ¿qué demonios fue eso?

"Sakura, ¿qué me pasó?" pregunté serio, quise saber hasta que punto había sido un sueño, y quería saber si yo le había declarado lo que sentía… a aquella chica, dueña de los dos ojos esmeralda que me habían enamorado.

"Pues, tú…"

* * *

Chaaa, Chaan, ¿qué dirá Sakura? waaw, consideré que era mejor, que vieran cómo Sakura y Shaoran se iban conociendo más y más, pff, lo que les había dicho en el cap pasado sucederá en el siguiente, promisse :D n.n he andado un poco depre, pero, naah, sobreviviré, oh cielos, muchaz gracias por los reviews :D que me han hecho crecer, bueno, muchas gracias, por sus críticas constructivas :D en verdad, creo que me esforzé por que los diálogos estuvieran separados, creo que es algo que tengo que trabajar, pero por eso estoy aquí :D para expresar mi imaginación, y a la vez mejorar mi redacción :D así que, espero les haya gustado el cap, con la promesa de que el próximo revelará el gran enigma que se guarda Tomoyo Daidouji en su corazón.

**TÚ REVIEW VALE MÁS QUE 10000 CARACTERES, TÚ REVIEW PARA MÍ, ES LA CRÍTICA CONSTRUCTIVA QUE ME HARÁ CRECER COMO ESCRITORA :DD  
¿te gusta la historia?¿Si,no? ¿Qué le hace falta?¿Qué le sobra? ¿Qué te gustaría saber?¿Por qué el cielo es azul?... Oh, Oh,... :D Tú review vale más que mil hits :D**


	6. Cap 5 FlashBack I

Capítulo 5. "FlashBack Parte I"

"

"Pues…tú, besaste a un perro" dijo ella, le creí, por que, aquellos preciosos ojos estaban llenos de sinceridad, y yo al contrario me sentía un ser despreciable.

"Es hora de regresar…" dije decepcionado, me sentía un poco triste, no sé que es lo que esperaba de Sakura, es decir… ella no tenía por qué corresponderme ¿no? No podía obligarla a nada que ella no quisiera, por lo pronto, sólo me quedaba ser, su… amigo, y estar a su lado.

"Sha…"

"Sakura" dijimos al mismo tiempo, ¿ella me diría algo?, un rayito de esperanza, surgió de mi corazón.

"Shaoran, gr-gracias, me la pasé muy bien" dijo ella sonriendo.

_¿Cuántos días harían falta para cansarme de su ternura, su sonrisa, e ingenuidad? Respuesta, nunca. _Pensé

"Sakura, ¿quieres ir a la fiesta de mañana?" pregunté sin más, si ella iba con Eriol, no sé que maldita cara pondría, y quien sabe que planes macabros tendría Hiragizawa.

"Si" oí su respuesta, observé su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrosado y no pude aguantar la tentación, tomé su rostro, y besé su frente. Estando frente, a ella yo me sentía como, alguien diferente, alguien mejor, y eso me hacía feliz. Sujetó mi mano en un momento y el calor de la suya me reconfortó.

¡Yo no podía estar mejor! Mañana iría a la fiesta con Sakura, y al día siguiente, tendríamos una cita… eso se llamaba buena suerte.

Ahora íbamos rumbo a su casa, contábamos cosas de los dos, sonreía ante sus comentarios, y su sonrisa sincera, lograba desconcertarme, todo marchaba perfecto, hasta que, en la acera de enfrente, visualicé a Rika, quién me saludaba energéticamente, _maldita sea_ , ella cruzó la calle y quedó frente a frente con nosotros.

"Shaoran Li" escuché su voz con un ligero tonó de melodrama. "¿Ella es la de esta semana?" continuó, con el tono venenoso en sus palabras "Veamos" dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza "Castaña probablemente artificial, pupilentes, pasada de peso, simplona, y probablemente se acuesta con el primero que pasa enfrente ¡cielos Shaoran! ¡Ahora sí que me sorprendiste!" terminó de decir, me sentía furioso, rabioso.

Sakura soltó mi mano, y la volteé a ver, me soltó una bofetada, de la cual no me pude defender, Rika miró expectante, de mi reacción, y cuando yo me disponía a hablar…

"¡Te odio Li!" dijo Rika "¿Sabes lo mucho que me costó decirle adiós a Terada, para andar contigo? Pero, no a ti te vale lo que pueda pasarle a los sentimientos de los demás" continuó afligida, en sus ojos se notaba el odio contra mi persona, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

"Sasaki, el único error que cometí contigo fue no haberte correspondido" dije orgulloso, recibí OTRA bofetada por parte de Rika que me obligó a girar mi cabeza, y cuando lo hice, noté que Sakura ya no estaba.

"¿Sabes una cosa Shaoran Li?" dijo Rika un poco más calmada "Terada me dijo, que tú eras un idiota, ¿y sabes? Nunca quise creerle, pero ahora…" no la dejé terminar, la abracé NO Puedo soportar ver llorar a alguien, menos a una chica.

"Rika, lo lamento ¿sabes? Te mereces alguien mejor, ¿y sabes otra cosa? Hace unas semanas debí decírtelo TODO, ahora me siento escoria, y lo único que te pido es que aceptes mis disculpas, yo, no debí de haberte herido_" La sorpresa en sus ojos era inminente, era hora de aclarar las cosas._ "Rika, el hombre perfecto para ti, es Terada, espero seas muy feliz con él, y quiero, que volvamos a ser amigos, sólo eso."

"Tal vez no seas un mal chico después de todo" dijo ella, sonrió y yo supe que todo estaba aclarado.

Si yo quería empezar algo sincero con Kinomoto, esta era la mejor manera, aunque había algo que me impedía estar "tan" cerca de Sakura y eso era... mi descontrolada testosterona. Recordé las frases hirientes que Rika le dijo a Sakura y me reprimí a mí mismo por no haber sido capaz de decirle que se detuviera, Sakura no era para nada FALSA, su belleza era natural, por dentro y por fuera, y aunque no pareciera una TOP model, lo sería en algunos años, Regresando al tema de mis hormonas...¡ Para mí, Kinomoto era como una Diosa que no podía tocar, había muchas personas que me castrarían antes de dejarme acercarme a ella de esa manera.

Regresé a casa pasada las diez de la noche, ni parecía mi tranquilo hogar, parecía más un centro nocturno, subí las escaleras y cuando entré a mi cuarto, me adentré en mi cama, esperando el nuevo día, mañana sería definitivo, mañana Sakura, sería mía.

...

La luz del sol atravesaba cada ventana de la colonia Tomoeda, en el ambiente se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, las calles comenzaban a poblarse de la gente trabajadora caminando hacia sus trabajos, el olor de el pan recién hecho que encantaba a los habitantes que pasaban enfrente, las pequeñas tiendas abriendo, las personas saludándose unas a otras con una sonrisa en su rostro, y más allá de aquella calle, exactamente dando la vuelta a ésta se encontraba la mansión Daidouji, donde una chica de ojos color amatista y cabello negro,sedoso y lleno de vida; acababa de abrir sus ojos, una vez más llorosos, rojos, hinchados...sin brillo, como en un estado transitorio entre estar muerta en vida y vivir sin sentido, así era, desde hacía unos meses, estaba acabando de entender que no podría negar sus sentimientos no más y es que aquello le dejaba una punzada en el corazón, una puñalada en medio de su alma, y le dolía, le dolía mucho saber que su mundo se despedazaba segundo a segundo, y todo había comenzado aquél día en el que ÉL hizo su presentación...

_Flashback._

_Tomoyo se levantó feliz, por algún motivo que desconocía, pero decidió gozar de aquella dicha aunque el miedo de ser el primer día de clases en la secundaria le daba PAVOR; siempre había sido social, agradable, amable, inteligente; en resumen una gran chica y amiga, pero ése día sentía miedo de ser rechazada, o de no tener buenos amigos; su mejor amiga o la que había sido su mejor amiga probablemente la habría olvidado pues no recibía ningún contacto por su parte y además estaba por segura que una amistad a los 5 inocentes años de edad era fácil de olvidar sobre todo si tú mejor amiga estaba destinada a ser tu peor enemiga, así que, con un ligero dolor en su corazón y una lágrima pasajera, subió a la limosina que estaba expectante para llevarla a su secundaria._

_Cuando llegó saludó a varias compañeras que conocía desde la primaria Tomoeda, y aunque seguía intimidada no se negó así misma saludar a unas viejas amigas. Rika, Chiharu y Naoko habían tenido unas grandes vacaciones, mientras ella había arrivado a París con su naná, comprado un montón de ropa mona pero sin sentirse feliz. Tomoyo se reprimió así misma por pensar tan negativamente y decidió que sería mejor sonreírle a la vida, y en ese pequeño lapsus de tiempo, en lo que esbozaba una gran sonrisa, entró un chico de tez blanca, casi tan blanca como ella, su cabello era negro, radiante, parecido al de ella, y sus ojos, tenían un azul tan profundo como el mismo oceáno, se ruborizó, porque justo en ese momento el chico la había sonriendo y según ella, tal vez...había pensado que le sonreía a él, o... corrección, coqueteando a él. Pasó de lado a un asiento junto a la ventana en la última fila, el penúltimo lugar y observó cómo los alumnos que habían estado fuera del plantel iban entrando, lo que significaba que un nuevo año de escuela había comenzado. Suspiró pesadamente, y percibió una extraña sensación, alguien pasaba justo a su lado, y cuando giró su rostro se había vuelto a encontrar con el par de ojos azules, se asustó y se volvió a voltear, respirando calmadamente, se sintió tonta, ¿cómo era posible que se dejase intimidar de aquél modo? No señor, ella no hacía eso, se dijo. Giró la vista hacia la entrada aún no llegaba el profesor y decidió girarse con el propósito de conocer a aquél ojiazul intimidante para recriminarle que NO podía mirar así una chica, pero todo se fue al balde cuando se levantó atorando su pequeño pie con otra banca y dando a parar al suelo...o eso fue lo que ella sintió hasta que abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que no era el suelo, si no un par de reconfortantes brazos, pertenecientes a la persona que hacía dos segundos estaba dispuesta a regañar y recriminar.  
__  
"Debes tener más cuidado, una flor debe estar muy bien cuidada" dijo el chico, que hasta ahora se iba dando cuenta que llevaba gafas, delicadas y elegantes, se sintió ofuscada tratando de encontrar una excusa para mantener su orgullo y dignidad intactas pero, todo le falló, aquellos ojos estaban provocando cosas nuevas en ella, trató de safarse pero el permanecía sosteniéndola de una forma protectora y aunque a ella le gustara ese contacto, no podía permitir que él lo supiese, mucho menos sabiendo que era un extraño._

_"¿eh..?" fue lo más inteligente que Tomoyo pudo decir, por lo menos en esa fracción de segundo, y después la sonrisa de ése tipo, ¿quién era? se soltó tremendamente brusco y sabrá Dios como pero terminó dándole un moquete al chico, abrió los ojos asustada y consiguió hilar unas palabras de disculpa, el chico asintió, todo estaba bien, y entonces ella se sintió feliz._

_¿A qué se debía?, ni ella lo sabía, pero algo había nacido ese pequeño instante, y después fue arruinado por la llegada del maestro. La clase se fue tan lenta, como un tarro de miel boca abajo, incluso tan lenta que su lado positivo estaba ocultado entre la sombra._

_Cuando por fin sonó el timbre sintió cómo besaba la banca y le decía "hasta luego" para después enfrentarse con la mirada cargada de curiosidad de algunas personas, como tratando de expresar "Loca" o "desquisiada" o cualquier sinónimo. Se sonrojó y caminó con la dignidad en alto, pero no sin antes escuchar "cómo desearía ser esa banca". Apresuró el paso y pronto se sintió observada..._

continuará...

* * *

Maténme, acabo de entrar a prepa y ... es difícil concentrarse para escribir sobre todo si HAY un TIPO IDÉNTICO A SHAORAN LI EN MI SALÓN! madre mía, a duras penas logro concentrarme en clase (LL) pero está prohibido BIEN prohibidoo u_ý y es parte de mi código de honor, y en el de todas las chicas, así que , shaoran Li mexicano no será mio, en fin, este cap es corto, sí lo sé, pero era eso o nada, además de que estoy tejiendo en mi mente, lo que TOmoyo no le puede perdonar a ERiol, por más que ella lo ame, o no es así? si alguien se fijo, puede que Tomoyo guarde un sentimiento con el que ya no puede cargar, sin más por el momento me despido, espero sus review's :D


End file.
